Who?
by shadow243ali
Summary: The sequel to 'What'. the Doctor find out who really changed him into pyjamas on Christmas Day.


Who

Rose wandered the Tardis corridors aimlessly. She sighed. Mickey had decided to come along with them this time and the Doctor...well, he was just a bastard for leaving them there on a spaceship for five and a half hours while he went off to snog whats-her-face. What did a french tart like her have that she didn't?

So what if she was in danger from clockwork men? The Doctor could have warned her before he decided to jump through a mirror into 15th century France with no means of escaping. She was the one who had to listen to Mickey complain about being stuck on a spaceship for the rest of his life. She loved him, as a friend now, but he could complain...a lot.

She hadn't realised it when she wandered into the console room where Mickey and the Doctor were arguing over over who could eat the most jelly beans.

Mickey looked up when she entered. "Hey babes!"

The Doctor was still avoiding her eye. He stood at the time rotor fiddling with a handle the was stuck.

"Hey Mickey."

"Rose who'd you think could eat the most jelly babies. Me or him?" He tried his puppy dog look on her but if she thought back to one of the Doctor's ones, it didn't really have the same effect that it used to.

"Well, I've seen you munch them down but him..." she pointed over to the Doctor who had resorted to trying to unclench the handle with the sonic screwdriver. "He has like twenty stomachs or somethin'."

"I do not have twenty stomachs. I have one." retorted the Doctor.

"With the amount of food you can stuff in there, you might as well have twenty."

"Arrggggggaaaaaahhhhhh..." shouted the Doctor who had both feet planted on the time rotor and was now trying to yank it down. "Come on!" HIs grip slipped and he fell, hard, on the floor. "Ow!"

Rose laughed out loud as Mickey scoffed. "Well, I'm stronger. He couldn't even move that."

"I'd like to see you try!" stated the Doctor as he rubbed his sore head.

Mickey stood up grandly, unaware that the Doctor had accidentally glued it earlier without realising. He put his hand on the lever and pull. The Doctor grinned, still rubbing his head, as he sat on the captains chair. When one hand didn't work, Mickey tried with all his force with two, to no avail, and after a few more minutes of failure eventually gave up.

"Fine, it's stuck."

"Well, that was kind of obvious when I couldn't get it out."

"Yeah but your not that muscled. I've seen it."

The Doctor folded his hands over his chest self-consciously. "You haven't been..." He trailed off.

"What?" asked Mickey.

"Staring at me when I've been in the shower...have you? Because I thought I saw someone the other day."

Rose looked away, blushing. Mickey looked disgusted."You're kidding me right? Why'd I want to do that?"

"I dunno...you might be obsessed with me or something?" the Doctor looked Mickey wearily up and down as he said it.

"Me? Obsessed with you? You can't be serious? I'd rather kiss that giant green blob thing I blew up."

"A slitheen?" said Rose but no one noticed.

"Well, how could you have seen my muscles otherwise?"

"Don't you remember Christmas Day? I'm the poor sod who had to change you into those pyjamas?"

"Who?" The Doctor stared horrified at what he had just heard before turning to Rose. "Um...Rose?"

Oh why did Mickey have to say that! Now she was in trouble! "Yes...Doctor?"

"I thought Jackie was the one who had changed my clothes, not Mickey?"

"Did I say that?" she prayed to whoever was out there that her face looked innocent. "I must have got confused."

"Really?" The Doctor looked over at Mickey once more before clapping his hands together, "Okay that's it. He's out of here."

"What?" Mickey looked very confused. "You can't just throw me out of here, into space."

"Oh yes I can!" shouted the Doctor as he whizzed around the time rotor, pulling switches. "Since you love the Slitheen so much, I'll do you a favour and drop you off at Raxacoricofallapatorius."

Rose shot up and stood in front of Mickey protecting him. "Don't you dare even think 'bout doin' that Doctor or i'll go with him. So what's it goin' to be?"

The Doctor stood open mouthed for a few seconds before the fresh sound of a slap knocked him into reality again, away from his thoughts. "What was that for?"

"That...was for even taking the time to think about it!" said Rose hands on hips. "now you can sort out your problems later. I'm going to bed." She turned and glared at the Doctor. "If I find Mickey gone when I wake up you can expect a couple hundred more of them."

She walked off, down the corridor, proud of the fact she had gotten away with that without a scratch on her.

Thank god he didn't find out that she had been staring at him in the shower. Those were good times.


End file.
